


Just Another Day

by samariumwriting



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Surgery recovery, Trans Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Trans Dedue Molinaro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samariumwriting/pseuds/samariumwriting
Summary: He woke with the sunrise streaming directly into his eyes, the tiny gap in the curtains falling right where it shouldn't. Their bedroom was warm, especially with Ashe tucked against Dedue's side as he was. "Morning," he murmured, once he connected the sunrise to the time - Dedue would want to be up."Good morning." Dedue's reply was just as soft, his bleary blinking informing Ashe that he had, at the very least, been dozing at his side.-Ashe and Dedue wake to another day of peace and warmth. It's perfect in every way.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fic I wrote for the Ashedue zine (@ashduestorybook)! It was a really fun little piece to write and I rlly enjoyed it

He woke with the sunrise streaming directly into his eyes, the tiny gap in the curtains falling right where it shouldn't. Their bedroom was warm, especially with Ashe tucked against Dedue's side as he was. "Morning," he murmured, once he connected the sunrise to the time - Dedue would want to be up.

"Good morning." Dedue's reply was just as soft, his bleary blinking informing Ashe that he had, at the very least, been dozing at his side. "Time to get up?"

Ashe frowned as he looked up into his husband's eyes. Dedue could try to hide it all he wanted, but Ashe's experience of top surgery didn't lie. "Not just yet," he said. "Everything alright?"

"Of course," Dedue replied, but Ashe shook his head, sitting up. Dedue's lips quirked just slightly. "Is that answer not to your liking?"

"It's not true," he answered, his hand reaching for the salve he left on their bedside. "It hurts, doesn't it?"

Dedue paused, and then nodded. "I can't get anything past you." He shifted slightly, letting Ashe reach down and rub the cream into the scarring on his chest. As he worked, Dedue's muscles relaxed almost imperceptibly.

Once he was done, the smile on his husband's face widened just a little. "Want to take a look at how it's healing up?" Ashe asked. Dedue nodded, so Ashe hooked his arms behind Dedue's back and helped him sit up.

Ashe remembered the feeling well, and it was a joy to see it mirrored on Dedue's face. A kind of awe, mixed with an unbridled happiness. The scars weren't anywhere near completely healed just yet, but they were getting there. Slowly but surely, each day less painful than before.

"Alright!" he said, placing the cream back on the side. "I'll go and get us some breakfast."

"Have fun," Dedue answered. Smiling yet again. There were days in the past when Ashe cherished each second he saw Dedue's lips quirked upwards, knowing the next might be the last, and the sight struck him with just as much wonder now that he knew he'd see it every day.

The trip around the little Duscan village was the same as it always was: first over to Amaria's, taking a dozen eggs into his basket and asking after her children. Then, on to the tiny bakery, where he ducked down to scratch at the ears of whichever cat reached him first. Within a minute, the loaf of bread appeared, Ashe handing over a couple of eggs in exchange.

From there it was back to the garden, watching the late morning sunlight play through the swiftly turning leaves of their apple tree. Ashe plucked one, two, three from the branches, going for the lower ones for now. Maybe they should have stripped the higher ones before Dedue's surgery - he certainly wasn't going to be able to do the rest before they dropped.

Apples, eggs, and bread in hand, Ashe returned to their little kitchen to prepare some breakfast. "I'm back!" he called as he entered, listening for the telltale sound of Dedue shifting against their sheets.

"Are you sure I can't help?" This in particular had become a familiar routine over the last week. Dedue loved cooking perhaps more than anything else in the world, but for now Ashe couldn't let him indulge.

"You stay right there," he said, pivoting on his heel to look through to the bedroom. Dedue caught his gaze, mirth in his expression, and Ashe threateningly waved the fork he'd used to beat the eggs at him. "You can cook all you want when you've recovered, but not a moment sooner."

"I look forward to it," Dedue answered, and Ashe grinned - he could practically see Dedue mentally leafing through his well-worn recipe book. Ashe couldn't wait for the day that Dedue could finally cook without worrying about strained muscles or reopened stitches.

Eggs beaten, Ashe tipped the eggs into the pan. Next, he leaned up (and damn it - Dedue put the cinnamon back on the high shelf when they last cooked, leaving Ashe to stand almost precariously on his tiptoes to reach it), shook a little cinnamon into the omelette mix, and sprinkled in the carefully diced chunks of apple. 

Once it was all done, he put the meal on a plate and carried it back to their bed, two forks in hand. Dedue smiled at his approach, and Ashe was struck again by just how  _ at ease _ he looked. It was wonderful to see. 

He balanced the plate between Dedue's left thigh and his right, tucking in without a moment's notice. "It's good," Dedue said, half through a mouthful of omelette. "Every day, you amaze me more."

Dedue said it every day, yet Ashe blushed the same as always. "Only because you're such a good teacher," he argued.

"You know that isn't true," Dedue argued.

"It is! I swear it."

"Are you sure? Because I-" Dedue cut himself off with a laugh, and Ashe's heart raced like he was on their first date all over again. There were times when he would have died to hear Dedue's laughter; now, he lived for it.

"We're not getting anywhere like this," he admitted.

"Not at all," Dedue replied. With that, he popped the last forkful of omelette into his mouth. "I suppose we will just have to agree to disagree."

"Perhaps," Ashe said, unable and unwilling to stop the smile rising to his face. "Have I told you yet today that I love you?"

With that, it was Dedue's turn to look just a little embarrassed. "Not just yet, no. I love you too, Ashe." Their hands met between them, warmth pooling in Ashe's stomach as Dedue lent in for a kiss. He tasted of cinnamon and apple, years spent fighting for a peaceful existence, and life-long love.

It was perfect in every way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, please consider leaving a comment/kudos to let me know :) I also have a twitter [@samariumwriting](https://twitter.com/samariumwriting) where I talk about fic and other stuff
> 
> If you wanna retweet the fic tweet for this, you can find it [here](https://twitter.com/samariumwriting/status/1356214497657167874?s=20)!


End file.
